ER calling Dr Nick
by killer297
Summary: Dr. Nick peters is late for his job as a doctor at the local hospital, but cannot rememebr the night before. As he makes his way into work nick gets flashbacks of what he had done the previous night and they are not of the same man.


ER CALLING

This day that started like any other day, the early start, the daily morning ritual, that had just become a part of Nick Peters life, well that life that started as soon as he passed and got his medical degree all those years ago.

" got to get a move on, got to get a move nick" Nick murmured to himself.

The time was 9:15 am and although nick, like always got up at exactly 7:30 am to start to make his way into work, but to day he overslept by miles, and now he only had 15 minutes to get all the way into work.

" what the hell happened last night, I think that I need to lay off the southern comfort for a long while" he continued to murmur to himself as he looked down at the empty bottle, which was just as empty as his mind.

The night before nick had allowed himself to be over come with glee and euthanasia, and he could not out of all of him had any idea why he had allowed such thoughts and actions to overcome his mental superiority and reasoning. However right now this mind needed to be focused on getting into work rather then what had happened in the past, even if it was not the too distant passed that nick was unsure about.

Lucky for nick the hospital which has employed his medical expertise over the last 10 years was just within walking distance of what the time frame that he had to work with.

After firmly shutting the door behind him and making sure that the door was locked and secured, Nick set about discovering why in the many years that he had been doing this job that he had surcome to what he had treated many times over in the confines of his ER ward.

'….Thank you so much Dr nick, I don't think that I could ever thank you enough'

'well I am sure that I can find a good old bottle of southern comfort in my apartment somewhere. What do you say ?'

'Well…'

The images that surged through nicks mind, were surely not that of his own, but of that of someone else. Distorted and twisted as if the devil himself was trying to courrpt his nature with these foreign images. Its was not that nick was an unattractive kind of man, nor that he was that of a wealthy man that you would see and to make out to be from that 'stereotypical' doctor with the flash car and the expensive fees but that image of just a doctor who didn't believe that in all that, he just believed that helping people was just the right thing to do. As result of this caring nature people often warmed to him as if they would as if he were there own family and he often took great pleasure in doing so.

The weather outside was calm, a few gentle leaves glided on the still air as if they were dancing to the with the air flow all around them. As he pasted the corner at the end of his street, he knew that he had not that far to go until he was back in familiar territory of the confines of the hospital. He had been fortunate enough to find an apartment that close to the hospital, if it weren't for his friend and a very persuasive cash deposit, he would have more then like found somewhere twenty five miles away which would have made his life that much more difficult. However he liked being this close to the hospital, where he could be close to his family, his patients, it made the gap between his work life and his social life all the more blurred which was making the task of finding out what happened all the more difficult.

' who was that' Nick thought to himself as he tried desperately to find the images once again so that he might be able to make sense of what he had just seen. The only images that he could retrieve from his memory were that of a women, but this woman was not that of ordinary divine intervention. The woman from Nicks memory that stood before him was the exact walking description of the woman he wanted. The long curves of her spine seem to flow effortlessly through her entire fame, the fiery red hair that waved in floods behind her head tried to lock in her passion deep down within her.

' …Its not that far now, its just literally just around the block' said nick

' I really don't know about this now' the womans voice stammered beginning to think that nick wanted more then just to have a drink with her.

' well… you did say that you were willing to thank me' snapped back nick.

' yeah well I didn't think that this is the way that you wanted me to pay you back in this way' replied the woman.'

' Are you saying that you are not going to it now? Because I seriously hope not' nick replied furiously.

'Not far now' nick thought to himself. .

' just though this park and I am there' nick continued to think to himself .

Not that long before he could lose himself into his work, before that he could forgot all the images of the past and move on with is life. The last series of images that his mind had shown him had started to show him a side of himself that he tried so very hard to hide from the rest of the world, but he could not control that beast that he knew that he had inside of him.

As it was that early in the morning there were very few people out and about. The park that separted nick world from both work and social seemed that morning to go on forever. With the cold grey path that snaked it way through the park and the stillness of the calm trees, this day was not going to be ordinary daily routine for nick.

' YOU HIT ME !.' The woman shouted at nick.

' Yeah and I am going to do a lot more then that if you don't shut up.' nick demanded

Then if on cue from all of those terrible clichéd movies that he knew, this woman, this demonic woman that had been put there to tempt nick into committing these acts, started to scream like she herself had been possessed.

All nick wanted was to have a single night of passion between him and this woman, who he didn't care if he didn't know her name, but no things had to go wrong, they had to go wrong for nick he thought to himself the one think that he wanted and that he couldn't have it, after all the things that he did for people he had to have his one chance ruined by this woman. Then he just snapped.

' Shut up . . . . Shut up . . . . . Shut up . . . . . . .Shu….t U….P.'

His hands were shaking, a thin film of sweat had formed on his forehead and is throat had become dry.

' did I really do that, did I really strike that woman?'

His loneliness on his journey had not helped him in becoming distracted from his delusions. Now he was beginning to wonder that if he was capable of what he just saw literally before his very own eyes, then what else could he be capable of. Something much much worse. But how could it get much worse then what he was seeing, this violent, sadistic and murderous nick that had committed these evil things was all but a shadow of the real kind nick that everyone knew and loved.

' not far now, not far now, just around this corner and though the gate and then I am there….' nick tried to reassure himself.

With each flashback that nick witnessed he started to see the monster that he knew that was inside of him but he tried to hide it from the rest of the world because the world that he lived had only ever known the thoughtful and kind side of him.

With the blood gushing from a small cut that had now formed from the aftermath of the strike that nick had inflicted upon her, nick started to realise the pain that he was causing to this woman, and deep down inside him he liked it. He liked the power that it gave him, but this power was not that he received at his job in as much as he had the power to save the whatever person had layed before him in the hospital ward but this power of domination, the power to control another human beings life and manipulate it to suit his own sinister means.

' why did you do this to me?' the mysterious women whimpered

' you really wanna know why I did this to you, because if you really wanna know why then sure I suppose that I can grant you a last request' a seemingly sadistic nick responded.

' what do you mean a last request?'

' well now I can't exactly have you going screaming to the police saying that I am the one responsible for all this now can I, I mean I am sure that you have seen the movies haven't you. . .. .so do you want to know or not'

Nicks rage that was now surging though his veins like battery acid being pumped though a car engine. He felt his hand clench and his arm slowly raise above his waist, the blood was now not the blood that was now pulsing though his veins but rage.

' so why then have you do this to me?' the woman wimpered to nick

' so you do want to know then, good, at least then you will die knowing why I have done this to you' nick smirked at the young woman.

' The reason that I picked you from all of the other woman that I have ever had contact with is that there is really no other reason why that it happened to be you is that you were the first woman that I laid eyes upon that day'

'w…w…w…..what? Is that all? That all of this is just because of the fact that I was the first person that you saw today?'

' if you really wanna look at it like that then, yes' sarcastically replied nick.

With each memory that was coming back to him, nick thought to himself that this must all just be down to some sick nightmare that he was unfortunately a part of because there was no way that this could be him. He tried to search his my and soul to find the source of this ' nightmare' because he knew that as a man of science that there had to be a logical reason for memories that he was seeing in his mind.

The amount of times that he saw his own come down on that poor defenceless woman's face time after time made him sick to his stomach. With each blow that he saw impact upon the young woman's face he saw the blood that came from her almost limp body. All that blood, all that blood that nick saw before him was not possible that all this blood came from this one woman, it was just simply not possible. Although that nick had all of his medical career see and do things that would make other people turn vegetarian in an instant, what he saw just did not register on that same level but that was not even in the same league in nicks mind.

When nick saw the last hammer punch connect with its intended target and saw that there was no movement from that still, limp body, nicks heart sank as if it were an anchor on its way down to the bottom of the ocean. A very deep ocean.

Then if powers that were beyond his control he noticed that he for the first time could see him self and to see all around him from as if he was having an outer body experience. The one thing that he noticed about himself was that of the blood that had been on his hands from the young woman that lay before him, the blood seemed to be starting to darken due to the amount of time that it must have been on his hands and then he noticed himself, the rage that we saw in himself was that he had hardly ever seen in anything before as until that point the didn't think that he could ever see that amount of rage contained within one person.

'how can this be? The insanity' nick screamed to himself.

The world that would normally see him make is way to work seem to melt away into the background, an almost muffled and blurry vision which now made him solely focus on the images that flashed before his eyes, because what lay before him was a life that he had just taken. A life that he had been taught and practice to save and now he had just seen himself take one. All of this now was to nick hopefully all about to end now that he was insight of the hospital now.

'5 minutes, just 5 minutes before I am back in my sanctuary. ' nick was thinking to himself.

But his mental state allowed him to move on that easily without one more image.

'All this blood, its gonna take a lot of bleach to clean up this mess' nick mumbled to himself.

On saying that nick started to look around the apartment for all the bleach that he could lay his hands on.

' hmm three bottles should be enough I hope'

Nick moved over to his medical bag that he always carried with him in case of emergency call out. He bent down and swiftly opened up his case and causally pulled out a couple of pairs of surgical gloves from one of the many small wallets that made up his case. The blood was not beginning to turn a much more darker, sinister red as it happens when the blood has become stagnant with the lack of oxygen that was until a few moments ago being passed though the unknown woman's body.

He knelt know besides the body and at that moment his mind thought back to when he saw a movie had had followed a sound principle that the movie had taught him to use. Wax on, Wax off.

As he walked across the car park of the hospital he just hoped that all that he had witnessed over the passed mere 15 minutes was now just a thing of the past at least until he hears those sweet words

' Paging Dr. Nick'.


End file.
